


Jailbait 禁果

by jls20011425



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 授權：





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jailbait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974265) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 授權：

　　這是那類足以把男人送進監獄的罪行。

　　纖細的雙腿跨坐他身上，臉上掛著疲憊的笑容，他身體向前傾，發出輕輕的嗚咽，把鼠蹊貼上他的。快感貼著快感，灼熱貼著灼熱。布魯斯感受到那獨特的觸感，堅硬的陰莖快要擠破緊窄褲子接縫處，挑逗著，他感覺到它杆起，從雙腿之間彈上下腹，只因那副身體貼近，伴隨急促呼吸靠上來：「 _求你了。_ 」

　　男孩沒有等待答案。他緩緩擺動臀部，甜美的磨擦。

　　這是那種足以把男人送進監獄的罪行。

　　但他不會。他知道。因為他的身份，他可以隱藏在名片背後。他可以隱藏在面具背後。他可以為所欲為，做盡腦海浮現的所有不法的可怕的事，因為他是 _天殺的_ 蝙蝠俠，誰也不會質疑他與他的道德準則。

　　但是此事不會因而正確。不會因而高尚。

　　溫柔的吻落在他臉上，細微的接吻聲，柔軟濕潤的唇瓣貼上他粗糙的肌膚。雙手抓著他肩膀，輕巧的手指攀爬滑進他衣領之下，在他頸頸跳舞，他下意識縮開。那是敏感地帶。但即使他縮開，身體也起了反應，作出回應、挪動，他變得更硬。

　　布魯斯從不知道這麼小的人也可以這麼溫暖，當男孩摟住他，十指在他背後緊扣，這麼誘人、輕鬆、舒服得像情人。在他唇邊落下一吻，他雙腿一屈，只是輕輕一屈，剛好足以貼得更近，勃起貼著勃起，堅硬的陰莖戳著彼此，只有布料作為屏障。男孩呼吸粗重，他雙眼緊閉，他身體顫抖，緩緩哆嗦。

　　布魯斯抬手碰上他的臉，初時很輕，之後加重，他記起他的肌膚多麼光滑、多麼美麗。那雙眼仰望他，驚訝不已，眼簾扇動，男孩唇瓣彎成衝動的笑容，他的手指放在那裡一會兒，滿懷希望的笑容就化為微笑。男孩保持靜止，在那時間暫停的一刻完全靜止，布魯斯終於決定繼續。

　　他傾身一吻，輕柔的一吻，男孩半路迎上，閉上雙眼靠著他放鬆，從下胸到雙腿相貼，緊緊靠上他的身體，雙足在他大腿兩旁伸展。

　　布魯斯把手滑到他後背，感受幼小的身形在他觸碰下顫抖。親吻加深，男孩張開嘴，熱切的唇瓣探出焦急的舌頭，甜美光滑又溫暖。他另一隻手，放上男孩腰間。他在他唇中吸氣、喘息，再次壓向前，讓兩人的陰莖用力碾磨，用力得布魯斯感覺到自己的明顯抽動了一下。他硬起來，他硬起來了，他雙手游走，他把舌頭推進男孩嘴中，嘴唇相接，舌頭交纏，交換呼吸與灼熱的空氣。

　　男孩在他大腿上擺動，擺動全身，往下重重碾磨，呻吟啜泣，閉上雙眼，搖擺、哼唧、嗚咽，他喘著氣親吻，想沉淪於布魯斯的味道，他的陰莖在下面好硬、他的身體好暖、他的雙手好強壯、他的觸碰好有力——

　　並不高尚。並不正確。

　　這是那種足以把男人送進地獄的罪行。

　　男孩幾乎哭了；他幾乎哭了。充滿痛苦的快感、渴望釋放的深切痛楚，極其渴望射出來，卻不知道怎麼做。無比情色，他的沮喪。無比淘氣，他的臉潮紅，他雙眼緩緩睜開深深看進他眼底，他舌頭放慢，退開來呼吸時唇瓣泛著水光覆滿自己的唾液。

　　又一聲嗚咽：「求求你。」

　　「求我什麼，迪克。」

　　「求求你…… _幫我_ 。」半吞半吐的嘆息，他再次彎曲雙腿。布魯斯皺起眉頭，感受到突然喚醒的亢奮，像是他的陰莖終於意識到發生的事有多重大。

　　並不高尚。並不正確。

　　但他永遠不會拒絕他。

　　褲子被褪去，一路往下拖，露出那光滑、纖幼，轉眼就環上他腰間的雙腿。光滑的胸膛、脆弱又美麗的身體，摟著他頸項的纖幼雙臂，此刻看不見的美麗臉龐，只因他傾身埋進布魯斯肩膀，急促喘著輕淺灼熱的呼息。

　　那拼命呼吸的聲音，被偶爾疼痛的啜泣打斷，因為布魯斯挺進了他，挺進了只能勉強容納他尺寸的身體。緊密貼合，但男孩受得住。他以前做過了。

　　布魯斯幾個月前買了這張通往地獄的門券。這次只是一份生日禮物。

　　「好吧，」他的聲音平靜又有耐心，「為我動起來。」

　　他感覺到男孩點頭，輕聲同意後開始抬起臀部，如此纖細的臀部，他看見骨頭突起，十指扶著他腰部曲線，那雙腿纏緊又放鬆，纏緊又放鬆，纏緊又放鬆，男孩又再嗚咽，緩慢而穩定。隨著他加快節奏，「嗯」變成了「啊」。

　　布魯斯懂得在什麼時候推進，每次男孩往下壓，布魯斯就向上推讓他吞下全根陰莖，每次碰到前列腺迪克就開始呻吟。即使他還不知道那到底是怎麼，為什麼那個地方感覺那麼，也足以令他啜泣，開始呻吟，微弱地唸出男人的名字，直至布魯斯輕聲呢喃「噓」，用親吻讓他噤聲。

　　他不介意性別。他學會了接受。他做了這種事。他是個可怕、卑鄙的人，他做了這種事。他與只有他一半年紀的男孩做愛。他與曾經視他如父的男孩做愛。

　　但他不喜歡聽見自己的名字，不喜歡從這張嘴裡聽見。不知何故，聽見他的名字被這樣唸出，那半是喘息半是顫抖嗚咽的發音，感覺就像進入內心陰暗處的私人邀請。道德敗壞。他無法控制的慾望。

　　永遠無法擺脫的那種慾望。意味他永遠無法停止的那種慾望……

　　與迪克的親吻甜美又滿足。他臀部擺動，布魯斯感覺到他每次往下坐時他硬挺的陰莖都戳到自己小腹。他的嘴唇柔軟，他的口腔溫暖，他的臉容恬靜得難以置信。他雙眼合著，睫毛重甸甸的很漂亮。他肌膚的紋理，在布魯斯的手滑過他下巴時，光滑又柔軟，柔軟又細膩得像他其餘部份。

　　當那隻手來到男孩的陰莖，隨著男孩在他大腿起落又是握又是扯，迪克唇邊溢出喊聲，聲音破碎發出受驚的抗議，受驚不已。他起初總是本能說「不」，發出聲時他的 _不_ 就會變成 _嗯_ 。布魯斯要他保證：「你還好吧。」他收到令他安心的點頭，那雙眼仍然緊閉，雙臂緊緊纏住他肩膀，男孩再次貼上來，臉龐埋進他頸項。他感覺到他斷斷續續的呼吸，他們性愛的節奏減慢，他的手把玩著男孩的陰莖，愛撫開始滲出腺液的頂端。他的抽插慢了一點，但進得更深，深到每下都令男孩開始嘆息，渴望地嘆息又呼氣，雙唇分開，開始溢出脆弱的一連串聲音。愉悅的聲音，微妙的輕喃：「嗯。」一遍又一遍。 _嗯_ ，一遍又一遍。 _嗯……_

　　他的手插進布魯斯髮間，他繃緊起來開始顫抖，他雙腿死死纏著。他呢喃化作呻吟的又一聲 _嗯_ 。男人終於讓他說出他的名字。「 _布魯斯。_ 」他哆嗦，精液濺滿男人的掌心。他繼續在布魯斯大腿上輕輕擺動承受高潮，張開的唇拖過男人下顎，極其渴望無法貼個正著的親吻。

　　布魯斯轉向他，迅速舔了舔他的唇迎上他。 _可以的_ ，他們的嘴再次貼合， _可以的_ ，交換熾熱的呼息，吞下彼此的唾液宛如情人般愛撫彼此的舌頭， _可以的_ ，布魯斯繼續推進他，繼續搗進這個理解他、理解他、理解他的纖細男孩。 _可以的。_

　　「我不介意。」迪克之前說過，他們第一次做時。「是你的話我不介意。」

　　 _可以的_ ，他的身體那麼熱，那麼熱，那麼熱，他體內那麼熱。

　　「我……喜歡，所以。」他甚至笑了。「可以的。」

　　布魯斯的手指描摹迪克臉頰輪廓，去到他眼下柔和的曲線。他耳旁的溫熱，他下巴底粗糙的疤痕。他美麗的男孩，傷痕累累，都是他的錯，都是他的錯。

　　 _可以的_ ，他快要到時皺起眉頭。他快要到了，男孩筋疲力盡，但他仍然感受到持續的快感作痛，偶爾溢出愉悅的嘆息。一如既往順從，他讓他操到滿意為此。他讓男人操他操到射出來，不負責任射在他體內，因為他忘記戴套，因為男孩把他大腦與所有理智都攪成漿糊。

　　當他們親吻斷開，迪克向後靠去，輕輕蹙眉。他不喜歡這種感覺。他不喜歡精液在他體內。他說過又彆扭又濃稠又很難洗。他沒有生氣，也沒有惱怒。他只是平靜又疲憊。他給了布魯斯溫柔的微笑，傾身向前在他唇上印下短暫又甜美的親吻。

　　微小又纖巧的親吻，發出微小又纖巧的聲音。

　　 _可以的。_

　　當他回吻迪克，當場回吻，他的感覺無法以任何言語形容。

　　他不是好人，他犯下足以把男人送進監獄的罪行。他犯下足以把男人送進地獄的罪行。但他不是怪物。

　　他不是怪物。

　　他或許會下地獄。但他願意為他而死。他願意為他殺戮。他願意捨棄靈魂，如果這是代價。如果有必要。

　　因為他愛他。他愛他的男孩。

　　當他輕聲呢喃：「生日快樂。」他是真心的。

　　因為迪克輕輕的疲倦的笑聲，是世上最動聽的聲音。

　　讓他的靈魂充滿喜樂。


End file.
